1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to printed pamphlets. More specifically, the present invention concerns a printed pamphlet that comprises a single blank printed with at least one map that is folded to form an envelope section for receiving and securely storing a motel key card or the like.
2. Discussion of Prior Art
Printed pamphlets are known in the art and are often used to present information to a targeted group of consumers. For example, it is known in the art to print advertising materials (such as food specials, featured entertainment, operating hours, location, etc. of neighborhood commercial establishments) on pamphlets—or brochures—and make those brochures accessible to guests staying at hotels or motels in the vicinity. It is also known in the art to utilize a key jacket to store a room key for a hotel or motel, such as a magnetic key card. These jackets may contain printed indicia relating to the hotel or motel, such as a room number and/or amenity information.
However, these prior art brochures and key jackets are problematic and subject to several undesirable limitations. For example, prior art brochures are not well suited for effectively storing a room key. Prior art key jackets are not well suited for presenting a broad range, or a relatively large quantity, of information. Additionally, these prior art key jackets are undesirably subject to keys inadvertently falling out of the jacket.